Three is a Delicious Crowd
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sequel to Superior Tops All. XemAkuSai pairing. Maid Axel, Secretary Saix and Tuxedo Xemnas try to thwart the powers of Mad Scientist Chilly and save their relationship in the process!


Summary: Sequel to Superior Tops All. XemAkuSai pairing. Maid Axel, Secretary Saix and Tuxedo Xemnas try to thwart the powers of Mad Scientist Chilly and save their relationship in the process!

* * *

><p>Three is a Delicious Crowd<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This story is dedicated to all my friends on my roleplaying website. Many ideas are inspired from them and I hope you get the concept of why I published this on the Fourth of July, think colors guys.

* * *

><p>Axel bent over the desk with an angry pout, "Superior, this is ridiculous, why do <em>I <em>have to wear the maid costume?" He tugged at the frilly French maid skirt and looked into his amber eyes, "It isn't faaaaiiiiir."

Saix rolled his eyes at the pathetic whine from the corner of the room, wearing his secretary outfit complete with short skirt and revealing blouse, high heels and matching sexy scowl, "Axel stop complaining."

Xemnas smirked at Axel, weaving his fingers together and setting his chin upon them, "Axel tell me, what does this say?" He pushed the nameplate on the top of the desk over to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Axel quirked an eyebrow and read it, "Xemnas. Superior I'm not stupid, I can read."

Xemnas pointed down, further on the nameplate, "And this?"

Axel read out loud with a sigh, "Superior."

Xemnas purred back to him, "Which means?"

Axel sighed, "We're your bitches?"

Saix snorted, organizing the mission reports and leafing through some of the video camera tapes that Xigbar left from his security check of the castle, he looked at one curiously, marked in Xigbar's sloppy writing, "YOU SHOULD WATCH THIS."

Xemnas chuckled, moving around the desk and sitting on the edge, pulling Axel into his lap, "Well, I wouldn't put it _that_ way, but we're certainly together in some shape or form."

Axel sighed, straightening out his skirt with a smirk, nibbling on the tanned neck, "Mmmm if I'm a good maid do I get a reward?"

Saix walked over slowly to the televisions, ignoring the two for the time being as he slipped the tape in, the scene from the previous party coming into view. He watched everyone mingle and himself standing next to the Superior, then Vexen coming over and talking to him. After the argument Vexen left and then he watched intently, waiting for whatever Xigbar must have saw. He watched Vexen reappear next the punch bowl and dump some liquid in then he saw all three of them later drink from the contaminated punch bowl. He frowned and rewinded the tape, zooming in on the bottle that Vexen had mixed in, it was obviously not food coloring and the color itself was ominoius, as well as the smirk on Vexen's lips.

Saix interrupted the love-fest by clearing his throat, "Sir, I think you should look at this."

Xemnas broke the heated kiss on the desk and moved himself off the maid, looking over at Saix curiously, "What is it Saix?"

Axel huffed angrily, his skirt over his head and his vision blinded, he squirmed under his Superior and moaned weakly, arching his back up for added fricition, "Suppperriior don't leave me like this!"

Xemnas ignored the redhead and moved over to the television, squatting next to Saix and watching the tape he had with a frown, "So Vexen was behind all this."

Axel was standing behind them, thumbing his erection under his skirt with a scowl, "I can't believe you Xemnas!"

Xemnas ignored his name instead of his title being called and sat back on his haunches, "We need a plan of action."

Saix clicked his claws together with a predatory grin, "Sir, maybe we should do the same?"

Axel poked his head on Xemnas' shoulder, having finished his deed and wiping the remnants on Xemnas' back as revenge, "Whadda mean?"

Saix rolled his eyes, "He drugged us to get us together, why not make someone he hates become attracted to him?"

Xemnas glared up at Axel, "Axel did you smear semen on my cloak?"

Axel rolled his eyes innocently, "Nooooooo of course not."

Xemnas smacked him upside the head and looked at Saix, "So you mean Marluxia?"

Saix smirked, "Who else could drive the scientist up the walls?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R. Also see my RP site located on my profile.


End file.
